4 Couple
by Chiru UtaUtau
Summary: lupa ingatan, bertemu dengan banyak orang baru, Mengetahui masa lalu yang pahit, Bertemu cinta, nge-band, dikucilkan, dicintai, berteman, bermusik. Semua tercampur aduk dihidup-Nya.


Summary: lupa ingatan, bertemu dengan banyak orang baru, Mengetahui masa lalu yang pahit, Bertemu cinta, nge-band, dikucilkan, dicintai, berteman, bermusik. Semua tercampur aduk dihidup-Nya.

Disclaimer: dari khayalanku.

Chara: Sekihan(NicoNicoDouga), Shin(ViViD), Satsuki(solo), Tomomi Ogawa(SCANDAL), Kazuya Kamenashi(KAT-TUN) ..ETC

Warning: typo(s), GaJe dll…

Pair: TomomiXShou (Couple 1), SekihanXHaruna (Couple 2), RinaXKo-Ki (Couple 3), MamiXKazuya (Couple 4)

Author: Chiru-desu. Di fanfic ini, banyak pemeran. Terus mungkin bikin dag dig dug, soalnya aku yang ketik aja dag dig dug.. ada tentang cinta, persahabatan, music dll~ please enjoy..

.

.

"kau sungguh tidak ingat namamu?"

"aku siapa? Kau siapa? Dia siapa? Mereka siapa?" Tanya gadis berponi panjang juga dengan rambut panjang yang terurai itu.

"maukah kau tinggal bersama kami?"

"untuk apa?"  
"untuk memenuhi hidupmu. Kau mau kuberi nama?"

"ya."

"sekarang namamu, Tomomi Ogawa."

"Tomomi Ogawa?"

"kau akan jadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

Gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Ya, gadis itu amnesia karena kecelakaan yang membuat orangtuanya meninggal di tempat kejadian. Hanya dia seorang yang tersisa.

Sekarang, gadis itu diadopsi oleh keluarga Ogawa yang kaya raya dan sangat terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia.

Keluarga Ogawa memiliki 3 putra yang sangat berbakat. Putra pertama, Seki Ogawa. Penyanyi terkenal, peng-karate nomor 4, petinju nomor 2 didunia. Putra kedua, Satsuki Ogawa. Penyanyi terkenal, jago bermain alat music seperti biola, gitar, piano, bass, peng-karate nomor 3.

Putra ketiga, Shin Ogawa. Penyanyi terkenal, peng-karate nomor 2, pemanah nomor 2.

Sedangkan Istri dari Ogawa sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha restoran dengan 1000 cabang di berbagai tempat.

Ogawa sendiri adalah pemilik rumah sakit terkerkenal dengan 4000 cabang.

Keluarga Ogawa sangat menginginkan seorang anak gadis di keluarganya, dan sekarang keinginan mereka tercapai dengan datangnya Tomomi Ogawa.

"nah, Tomomi.. ini rumahmu sekarang. Kau akan tinggal bersama ke-3 kakak laki-lakimu."

Rumah besar dan megah layaknya istana.

"ayah juga menyewakanmu seorang Butler handal. Kazuya!"

Keluarlah seorang pria tampan dan tinggi dari dapur.

"ya. Ada apa, Tuan. Ogawa?"

"ini putri yang ku maksud, Tomomi Ogawa. Mulai hari ini kau adalah Butler pribadi nya."

"salam kenal Nona. Tomomi. Saya Kazuya Kamenashi mulai hari ini akan menjadi Butler pribadi Nona." Salam Kazuya sambil menunduk.

Tomomi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Dia langsung mendorong kursi rodanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertempel sebuah Tulisan.

"Tomomi. Kamarku?" kata-kata pertama yang muncul dari mulut manis Tomomi sesampai dirumah baru nya.

"tentu saja. Ke-3 kakak laki-lakimu sengaja merancangnya untukmu." Jawab Ibu angkatnya.

"semoga kau suka. Kalau ada yang kurang kau bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan melengkapi semua kebutuhanmu." Lanjut Seki.

"aku akan melindungimu jika kau dalam masalah. Itu guna seorang kakak, kan?" disusul oleh Satsuki.

Hanya Shin yang tidak berkata-kata. Shin memang terkenal sifat dinginnya.

"arigato.. seki-nii, suki-nii, shin-nii" senyum kecil yang manis menghiasi wajah Tomomi yang mungil..

"saya akan membawa Nona kekamar Nona." Kazuya mendorong kursi roda Tomomi dengan pelan.

"semoga Nona betah tinggal disini." Bisik Kazuya pada Tomomi.

"semoga.."

.

.

.

"Nona.. ayo, bangun. Sudah saatnya sarapan."

"ng.."

Selama berada disana, Tomomi diajarkan kedisiplinan. Tomomi juga ikut terapi untuk kakinya yang masih kaku untuk berjalan

"Tomomi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa sedikit nyaman dengan pikiranmu?" Tanya Satsuki.

"lumayan. Aku tidak ingat tentang aku yang dulu. Tapi kepalaku sekarang merasa lebih ringan dibanding dulu."

"syukurlah.."

"shin-nii.. ohayou.." sapa Tomomi saat melihat Shin keluar dari kamarnya. Tetapi, sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Shin.

"dari dulu Shin-nii tidak pernah tersenyum padaku. Kurasa dia benci padaku."

"tidak. Itu adalah sifat Shin dari dulu." Jelas Seki.

"Nona, sudah saatnya berangkat kesekolah. Saya sudah siapkan mobilnya."

Kehidupan Tomomi selalu istimewa. Menjadi murid istimewa, perlakuan istimewa.

"selamat pagi, Nona. Tomomi." Sapa seorang guru dari sekolah itu saat melihat Tomomi lewat.

Tomomi bukanlah suka perlakuan itu. Dia ingin diperlakukan seperti murid biasa, tetapi karena posisi keluarganya, dia harus menjaga image bangsawannya.

Hanya 3 orang yang tidak memperlakukan Tomomi secara istimewa.

*BRUK!*

"hoi! Ohayou Tomomi-chan!" sapa Haruna sambil mendorong bahunya ke bahu Tomomi.

Tomomi hanya tersenyum kecil. Tomomi tidak akan marah, karena mereka adalah bagian dari Bandnya, SCANDAL. Bagi Tomomi, SCANDAL adalah hidup ke-2 nya.

"Tomomi-chan ingat, besok kita harus berjuang untuk LIVE kita." Lanjut Rina.

"kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku duluan,ya." Pamit Haruna.

Disekolah Tomomi, waktu kegiatan berbeda-beda dan disekolahnya adalah sekolah dengan bidang pelajaran yang khusus. Jadi, murid-murid disekolah itu bisa memilih bebas bidang yang mereka inginkan. Tomomi (2-A) dan Haruna (3-A) mengambil bidang Dance, sedangkan Rina (1-A) dan Mami (2-A) mengambil bidang Musik. Nama SCANDAL sudah sangat dikenal oleh seluruh sekolah. SCANDAL yang mereka kenal itu adalah Tomomi, Haruna, Mami dan Rina. 4 orang yang sangat pintar, 4 orang yang tidak pernah menggunakan seragam sekolah saat pelajaran (bagi mereka seragam sekolah hanyalah kostum untuk Band mereka), 4 orang yang menjadi tempat konsultasi, 4 orang yang menakjubkan dan berbakat. Tomomi, gadis yang paling dibenci seluruh gadis disekolahnya, karena bagi mereka Tomomi hanyalah gadis sok imut dan manja (gadis-gadis itu ditolak oleh sekihan, shin dan satsuki dengan alasan "jika sudah punya Tomomi, aku tidak butuh kalian lagi." Dan itu membuat seluruh gadis pecinta sekihan, shin dan satsuki benci pada Tomomi.). Haruna, gadis yang paling ditakuti seluruh gadis disekolah, karena sifat Haruna yang Tomboy dan berani itu bisa membuat gadis-gadis pingsan ketakutan hanya dengan kata-kata. Mami, gadis yang paling dikagumi seluruh gadis disekolah, karena sifat Mami yang cool seperti pria dapat melelehkan hati para gadis. Rina, gadis yang paling dikagumi seluruh pria disekolahnya, tentu saja. Rina memiliki wajah yang cantik, manis, babyface dan suara yang imut, bersikap manja dengan wajah memelas untuk mendapatkan mangsanya. Itulah SCANDAL yang mereka kenal.

Tomomi selalu sendirian jika dikelas. Padahal dia sangat ingin berteman tanpa diperlakukan secara istimewa.

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Sekihan sambil mengelus kepala Tomomi sepulang sekolah.

"buruk." 1 kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Tomomi.

"hmm.. kenapa?"

"pokoknya buruk!"

"heh? Kau tidak punya teman disekolah, kan? Tapi bukankah kau punya teman di agency-mu?"

Ya.. SCANDAL adalah band perempuan pertama yang bisa masuk ke management PS Company. Di PS Co. Tomomi berteman dengan semuanya. Tidak ada yang membencinya maupun mengucilkannya.

"Tomomi!" sapa Takeru sambil memeluk Tomomi dari belakang.

"kyaa~"

"Maaf, Tuan. Takeru mohon jangan memeluk Nona. Tomomi dari belakang, itu membuatnya kaget."

"maaf, maaf.. habis Tomomi-chan manis, sih.."

"dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku kaget!" teriak Tomomi.

"aku tidak bodoh!"

"kau bodoh!"

"wah.. wah.. baru saja datang, Tomomi dan Takeru sudah ribut."

"itu sudah seperti tradisi bagi mereka.. haha.." canda Iv.

"aku tidak pernah melihat Tomomi dan Takeru kompak. Mereka sangat kekanak-kanakkan." Lanjut Keiyuu.

"kau juga." Balas Reno.

"apa? Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Keiyuu sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"ahaaaaa.. memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

"eh? Bukannya kau yang tidak dewasa?!"

"lho? Tidak terbalik? Pikirkan dirimu.."

"aku memang pendek, tapi aku lebih dewasa dibanding kau."

"bodoh! Kau benar-benar tidak tau diri. Kau itu tidak ada dewasa-dewasanyaa.."

~pertengkaran diteruskan~

"semua sama saja." Bisik Shin datar.

Dibanding yang lain, memang Shin yang paling normal.

PS Co. punya guild sendiri untuk band-band PS Co. yang senggang dan berkat adanya guild itu, band-band PS Co. bisa menjadi lebih akrab.

"Tomomi-chan selalu berisik, ya." Goda Shou saat Tomomi sedang mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari Takeru.

"itu salah Takeru yang membuatku kaget!"

"setiap hari kan seperti itu, tetap saja masih kaget. Tomomi-chan juga baik, tidak pernah benci pada Takeru."

"aku memang seperti itu, kan? Huh! Aku tidak mau membenci siapa pun. Toh, Takeru hanya membuatku terkejut. Untuk apa marah untuk hal kecil seperti itu."

"benar juga, sih.. tapi, aku sedikit cemburu pada Takeru. Huh!" Shou pun meninggalkan Tomomi yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

*deg.. deg..*

"ce.. cemburu? Apa maksud Shou?"

"maksud Shou, dia iri pada Takeru karena kau dan Takeru sangat akrab."

"akrab apanya?! Dia selalu membuatku kaget!" seru Tomomi yang membuat Aoi tertawa.

"lucu.. hahaha.. ekspresi-mu sungguh lucu.."

"apanya yang lucu, hah?!"

"kalau ada Tomomi-chan guild selalu ramai, ya."

"dia seperti pembawa kebahagiaan."..

.

.

"Shin-nii.. konbanwa!" sapa Tomomi saat melihat Shin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

".." Shin tak menjawab apa pun.

"apa Shin-nii sangat membenciku?" Tanya Tomomi pada diri sendiri dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Shin memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Biar saja."

"kalia selalu saja bilang biar saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa biarkan!" Tomomi pun berlari kea rah kamar Shin dan masuk kedalam.

"Shin-nii…"

"aku tidak mengizinkan kau masuk. Apa kau tau tata karma?"

"Shin-nii… kau benci padaku?"

"tidak."

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"tidak."

"aku merepotkanmu?"

"tidak."

"aku membuatmu marah?"

"tidak."

"aku berbuat jahat padamu?"

"tidak."

"ak…" belum sempat Tomomi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Shin langsung memotongnya.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!" teriak Shin.

Jelas teriakkannya terdengar sampai keruang tamu dimana Sekihan, Satsuki dan Kazuya bersantai.

"eh? Mana boleh begitu.."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!" bentak Sekihan yang sudah berada dikamar Shin, diikuti oleh Satsuki dan Kazuya.

"Aku suka padanya. Kenapa, hah?!"

"dia adik kita.. ADIK! Meski tak ada hubungan darah tapi adik tetap saja adik!"

"Seki benar. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Tomomi-chan adik kita. Kau tidak boleh suka padanya."

"tutup mulutmu Satsuki! Kau juga dulu sempat suka pada Tomomi, kan?!"

"itu dulu. Tapi aku sadar kalau Tomomi adalah saudara kita!"

"apa- apaan kau!" potong Seki

"kalian yang apa-apaan! Sebelum dia diadopsi, aku yang pertama kali menyelamatkannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya! Lalu kalian seenaknya mengadopsinya tanpa bertanya padaku. Aku berusaha menutup perasaan ini dengan tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi, aku selalu merasa bersalah karena aku yakin Tomomi akan sedih karna sikapku padanya!"

"Tn. Shin, Tn. Satsuki, Tn. Seki bukankah tidak baik bertengkar dihadapan Nn. Tomomi?" lerai Kazuya.

"mm.. Kazuya benar.. sudahlah, lupakan saja persoalan ini. Dan kau Shin, aku mohon. Renungkan perasaanmu dengan baik." Lanjut Seki.

Tomomi sejak tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran kakak-kakaknya.

"sudah.. ayo Nn. Tomomi, sudah saatnya istirahat. Saya akan siapkan susu coklat hangat."

"hn.."

Kazuya mengantar Tomomi kekamarnya dan kembali kedapur untuk menyiapkan susu coklat hangat kesukaan Tomomi, Nona-nya.

"ini susu coklat hangatnya."

"Kazu, apa aku salah?" Tanya Tomomi dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"salah apa? Menurut Saya, Nona tidak pernah salah."

"aku membuat Seki-nii, Suki-nii, Shin-nii bertengkar. Aku.. aku merasa bersalah."

"Nona tidak perlu ikut campur, biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya."

"tapi…"

"kalau Saya bilang jangan, ya jangan. Nona mengerti?"

"hn…"

.

.

Saat tengah malam Tomomi tidak bisa tidur karena terus terpikir masalah tadi.

Tomomi berniat bicara baik- baik pada Shin. Dia memberani kan diri untuk ke kamar Shin.

Tok… tok… tok…

"ng.. ini aku Tomomi. Izinkan aku masuk."

"ya."

Saat Tomomi masuk, suasana nya sedikit kikuk karena perkataan "aku suka padamu." Dari Shin tadi.

"ano.. maaf" Tomomi memulai pembicaraan.

"untuk apa?"

"masalah tadi… gara-gara aku, kalian jadi bertengkar."

"soal itu lupakan saja. Kami sudah baikan. Apa jawabanmu?"

"jawaban?"

"apa perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?"

"eh?" Tomomi berpikir sejenak. "aku suka padamu." Kata- kata Shin tadi terlintas dipikirannya.

"ah! Itu… aku… aku sayang Shin-nii sebagai kakakku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus jawab apa. Tapi, intinya aku tidak perduli Shin-nii akan jadi kakakku atau pun pacarku, aku akan tetap bersikap sama. Aku selalu bersikap egois. Tapi, aku selalu suka pada orang disekitarku. Termasuk Shin-nii, jadi meski aku suka Shin-nii, aku tetap akan suka pada orang lain. Kita saudara."

"apa- apaan kau." Shin sedikit tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Tomomi sangat senang.

*CREK…*

"huh! Sudah kuduga Nona disini. Nona sudah harus tidur."

"kalau sudah lega aku baru bisa tidur."

"hah?"

"aku terima jawabanmu. Kau adik yang paling ku saying."

Kazuya segera menyeret Tomomi keluar dari kamar Shin.

"Nona melakukan hal yang tidak perlu lagi?"

"iya. Tapi, berkat itu aku jadi mengerti kenapa Shin-nii cuek padaku."

"itu bagus. Nah, saatnya tidur."

.

.

"ohayou, Seki-nii, Satsuki-nii, Kazu-kun…"

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan." Balas mereka bersamaan.

"ohayou, Shin-nii."

"ohayou…"

"eehhh? Ada apa ini?"

"kiamat?"

"kenapa kalian terkejut? Nn. Tomomi dan Tn. Shin sudah lebih akrab, seharusnya Tn. Satsuki dan Tn. Seki senang, kan?"

"tapi ini tiba-tiba…"

Tomomi sangat senang karena dia sudah sedikit akrab dengan Shin.

Tetapi, dia tetap saja merasa dikucilkan disekolah.

Dia bahkan sangat jarang bertemu dengan Haruna, Mami dan Rina disekolah karena jam masuk dan pulang mereka berbeda. Mereka hanya bertemu jika ada shooting atau kerjaan atau berkumpul di Guild PS Co..

PS C o. adalah segalanya untuk Tomomi.

"Tomo-nyan!" panggil Takeru, seperti biasa sambil memeluk Tomomi dari belakang.

"kyaaaaa… TAKERUUU!" Tomomi dengan cepat langsung memukul kepala Takeru.

"aww… jahat. Aku kan hanya member kasih sayang padamu."

"kau sebut ini kasih sayang?!"

"pelukan adalah bagian dari kasih sayang. Masa Tomo-nyan tidak suka…"

"sangat tidak suka! Dan jangan panggil aku Tomo-nyan!"

"kalau begitu, Tomo-miaw."

"itu sangat buruk dan bodoh!"

"itu imut."

"tidak!" Tomomi segera melarikan diri dan duduk dipojokan yang jaraknya 10meter dari Takeru.

"Tn. Takeru tidak bosan ya, setiap hari seperti ini."

"Tomo-nyan lucu, sih."

"saya rasa saya akan muntah saat anda memanggil Nn. Tomomi dengan Tomo-nyan…^^"

"jahat!"

"Timo-chan, pinjamkan lengan kiri-mu." Pinta Haruna.

"untuk apa?"

"sudah. Jangan banyak Tanya! Sini."

Tomomi memberikan lengan kirinya pada Haruna. Haruna segera membuka jaket Tomomi.

"tadi kulihat gadis-gadis itu memukulmu. Kenapa kau tidak lawan?"

"aku tidak mau melawan gadis- gadis lemah seperti mereka."

"kau ini! Mulai besok aku akan jadi guru tetap dikelasmu. Aku minta kepala sekolah langsung memberiku soal ujian dan aku lulus. Aku langsung mendaftar jadi guru dikelasmu."

"kau berlebihan. Tapi, terima kasih."

"aku tidak tau ternyata selama ini kau selalu ditindas disekolah. Kenapa tidak cerita?"

"biar saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu perduli."

"mereka menjadikanmu sasaran penindasan mereka karena mereka ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ke-3 kakakmu, kan?"

"ya."

"kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan seperti mereka, aku akan melindungimu."

"Tomo-chan, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Shou yang baru saja datang dan langsung khawatir melihat lengan Tomomi.

"rahasia." Jawab Tomomi sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya.

"eh? Jahat. Ayo beritau aku…"

Haruna yang tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Shou saat ngambek pada Tomomi menceritakan penyebabnya.

.

.

.

**Author: **huft… bingung mau endingin kayak gimana. Please, review nya yaaaa~ kasi saran juga^^


End file.
